Colour Choices in the Queen Household
by mysticblue17
Summary: DRABBLE  Andrea Queen has a question for her dad about why her mom always wears purple.  set in the future
1. Chapter 1

Title: Colour Choices in the Queen Household

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [DRABBLE] Andrea Queen has a question for her dad about why her mom always wears purple. (set in the future)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them. Well other than the constant stimulus from them and the plot bunnies that they inspire.

**Dedication**: To the people who read and in particular those who reviewed my first drabble. Not gonna lie I was wondering if you guys hated LBT then I realized that I wasn't looking in the right spot for reviews. So this is for ana, mirranda882, lynzie914, iluvaqt, nienna87, kachica,cara410. You loved my writing and honestly I have always loved yours. This is like a surreal moment for me.

**A/N**: This particular plot bunny has been around for a while. I can't really say where it came from. I think someone once wrote that they wanted to read about Chloe in a colour other than green so this is my response to it late in real life and even later in the fictional world.

* * *

A gentle knock pulled his attention from the paperwork in front of him. "Come in."

He glanced to see who it was. He relaxed as his daughter, Andrea made her way into his study.

"Hey Princess." Papers were set down easily. Queen Industries would always have to wait for his family.

"Hi Daddy." She moved into his lap without a question of her placement. It was a position that they often used, arms surrounding his baby girl and angled for conversation. There had been many stories told in this position.

"What can I do for you today?"

She cleared her throat and mentally prepared her words. "As you know I recently turned thirteen…" She paused. Like he needed a reminder of how fast she was growing up on him.

"And as such Mom has let me pick out my dress for the Annual Queen Charity Gala. I was looking through the pictures of what you guys wear to the parties." She held a digital picture frame to verify her research

"I was just wondering why mom is always wearing purple? I mean she wore lots of colours before. I did see her in that beige dress."

"Shhh… don't let your mother know about that picture. She doesn't like to think about that night. But to me, it was an important night for us considering it could have ended before it even started right there if she didn't save me."

"Okay…" she tried to think back to what night that was in specific. Her mom ended saving her dad a lot. "Anyways I just wanted to figure out what's with the colour scheme."

"Ohh that. It was a choice your mom made. She wore whatever caught her attention while we dating. In fact, I remember that she was particularly fond of patterns." Oliver contemplated over the past fashion choices of his wife. "And I won't lie, I may have encouraged her towards the colour green a couple times."

Andrea filled in his next sentence effortlessly. "I know dad! She still wears the green jacket."He tweaked her nose for her all-knowing response.

"But after we got married, there was a definite change in her choices. Mostly she just wore purple to the big events."

The light bulb get off in her head. "Ohhhh you guys got married that's jumping point?"

"Yup." Together they looked at the picture frame showcasing Chloe early in their marriage. Oliver's next words were in hushed tones as the knowledge of a women's mind particularly this woman were a heavily guarded secret.

"She said that a Queen should wear purple and so she does. Your mom has been wearing purple for the past seventeen years."

"Woah that's a commitment."

"It is but it is one that you are not obliged to follow."

"Andrea we gave you the choice to wear whatever colour dress you want to this party. No strings attached, Princess."

A sigh filled the room. "Dad, you just can't just _un_learn knowledge like that."

Oliver snorted. "Please your brother does it all the time."

She continued on as if he didn't speak "I'm going to have to do some research on colours." She hopped on his lap, her mind already turning with possibilities.

Her exit from the study was halted by his words. "Hey why didn't you ask why my colour is green?"

She then shot him a look over her shoulder that could only be described as pure Chloe. It simultaneously warmed his heart _and_ stuck fear in him for her future teen years.

"Daddy come on."

* * *

**A/N**: After writing this, I think it was actually an author who wrote about Chloe wearing a different colour. So sorry I hope whoever it is isn't against this either way. What else? I spell colour with a u because that's how we do it in Canada. I swear it's not a repetitive spelling mistake. The beige dress was of course the dress that Chloe wore in _Toxic_. Also purple is a royal colour hence Chloe is reping the family name. And I may have more for this like a short sequel if anyone is interested. I know what colour Andrea chooses so that will be the basic premise. Perhaps some Chloe will be included. Let me know if it is something wanted. So I can work on it before school starts up again. Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Theatrics of the Queen Household

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [DRABBLE SEQUEL] Andrea has picked her signature colour (set in the future)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them. Well other than the constant stimulus from them and the plot bunnies that they inspire.

**Dedication**: To the people who _already_ read and reviewed CCQH. I'm almost embarrassed that my little drabble came out right after that steamy "Start Again" chapter. This is for 552158, serafina19, cachica2009,abarbiestory and any one that will review.

**A/N**: It was requested so tada! Plus I'm too full from lunch to sleep or exercise therefore writing is my best choice now. I'm trying to write as much as possible before I can't write anymore.

* * *

The night of the Annual Queen Charity gala has finally arrived. It was not without mishaps as their party planner proved to be most incompetent. The bulk of the work fell to Chloe and occasionally her superfriends. This was the first time that the couple was able to really see each other in a week. They had a few moments to themselves before the party really started as they waited for their children to arrive.

They were 'holding court' in the near the doors. Periodically, there was a flash of a camera or a guest to be greeted. But they were able to chat in between.

"So how was dress shopping, wife?"

"I didn't go with Andrea. She didn't want to wait for me and Mia was available since she was out of school. Which reminds me she wanted me to read her thesis."

"Sorry Chloe. Next year, we will use a different planner."

"Already on it. But it's fine. Andrea said it was better. She needed to make a decision on her own. At least without us, I did see her bring her folder full of colour facts."

"You don't know what colour she picked in the end?"

"I don't. She wanted the big unveil. She may get the compulsive need to research from me but she gets your sense of theatrics from you."

"Thanks. That was a great compliment. Do you think we can get more fireworks for the finale tonight?" A sharp look in his direction cut the thought before it was fully formed.

He continued on "I did talk to her yesterday. She wouldn't say anything to me in specific but her hint was that she picked a colour that reminded her of the family."

"Ollie you realize that wasn't much of a hint right? You businessman extraordinaire have been outsmarted by a thirteen year old. Between you, me and people that we surround ourselves with, she could have chosen any colour."

"That's not true. There can only be so many possibilities." She left him pondering the different possibilities. "Fine. I was outsmarted but it's your kid therefore she isn't like every other thirteen year old."

She took the opportunity to tell Oliver about her conversation with their son. "So I talked to Connor about why Andrea was so focused on her dress."

"That's my boy. Observant." Sarcasm was laced into the statement. Colour swatches seemed to appear in the house randomly but with a surprisingly high amount of frequency.

Chloe arched her eyebrow at him. Sarcasm noted. "Yea he is a regular chip off the old block."

"Ouch. A blow to my skills as an observer and to my age." He held a hand over his chest. A quick kiss soothed the fake hurt. They remained wrapped up in each other, talking in soft voices to each other. "How did that conversation go?"

"Pretty good. He decided that he wanted his own colour too."

"This doesn't sound good to me." Andrea was a very mature thirteen year old but on the other hand Connor was a very typical fifteen year old boy. "He is going to pick a crazy colour to get a girl's attention, isn't he? It's going to be like fuchsia. We are going to blind the paparazzi."

"Ollie, how can that be bad?" As if on cue, there was a flash of a camera sneaking a shot of their shared smile. "Rest assured, your boy won't embarrass you. I went shopping with him for his tie."

"So?"

"I should think it would be obvious Mr. Queen." She paused evoking her own sense of theatrics. "Royal Blue."

The door opened to admit the all three Queen children. The crowd whispered of the picture that they made polished good looks, peak physical fitness and beaming smiles of accomplishment. Mia stepped forward in the red gown as a confident young woman. Connor followed in his sister in a suit accompanied by the ever important royal blue tie. And Andrea completed the set in her yellow dress. Together, they were a stunning set of the primary colours. It was not planned but it fit just right.

Chloe sported a smug smile. "We did good, Ollie."

He grabbed onto her hand and together they walked to their family. The photographers would capture the Queen family for the first of many times in a blaze of signature colours green, purple, red, blue and yellow.

**

* * *

A/N**: this was supposed to be shorter drabble, not so much in the end. I wanted to do a little conclusion to cap off CCQH. And the end of that felt good to me so a new drabble fits rather than an addition. I toyed with the thought of going farther into the future but I think it end gave enough of a lead to that. so I knew that Andrea would be yellow while I was brainstorming it. I thought that Connor with royal blue would be the end of the fic because the wording is just the kind of pun that I like. But it just kept going. And honestly I starting writing it and Mia just popped up. I think it works though. What do you guys think? Read and Review!


End file.
